Now is personal - reissued
by Lady Wheeljack
Summary: Breakdown committed one terrible crime with Miko, and Decepticons and Autobots are with Now Breakdown will has to pay with his What is this crime that Breakdown committed? Many scars will be open by
1. Chapter 1

**This is another fanfiction that I rewrote. Although the topic was a little heavy and brutality that the character suffers, I managed to bring that side that I and many others like to believe that there are in the Deceptcons. Despite his evil, and they have their point of view, they have codes of conduct that must not be broken, the offender must suffer the consequences. Is what will happen. But will show that a scar long ago forgotten will be reopened.**

When Miko completed 17 years, she asked her parents to stay in the United States. She was enjoying stay there, had received many proposals and ties who never had appeared in Japan. With the promise to visit his parents periodically. She decided to get together with your friends then, and with the help of the land bridge, she could visit her family. Everything was perfect. Wouldn't it be a dreamed College by her parents, but the agent Fowler noted in her and in the other a great desire, and led to the military career. Miko only would have to finish his studies, and would be ready to have a beautiful career and give with pride his parents and Bulkhead, which was increasingly decided to give up everything, even possible back to Cybertron and stick with it until the end of his life. It's not spark would shine more away from her.

Was that winter morning that the nightmare began. Bulkhead knew of Breakdonw's past, their evil deeds and how nasty he was. But never imagined it could go lower. Especially if it was to hurt him.

It was end-of-year holiday. Miko was tired and Bulkhead found better to take her to go around in the mountains. The region even in winter, was not snowing, but the humans needs cold use an outfit more closed. Bulkhead took Miko to sit on his left shoulder. He walked for a few Miles that actually looked like yards and reached the top of the mountain. There was a ravine, with a wonderful view to the sunset and a huge stone where Bulkhead can sit. It was one of many places he liked to be alone with Miko. Bulkhead felt free to talk about their scars that he not counted for Wheeljack. Miko knew the motive that he hated so many Breakdowns. Miko was not the first girl in your life. Breakdown had already killed one femme he loved. Perhaps this was the reason that Breakdown every time for threat. Placed Miko in the middle.

Bulkhead loves Miko with all his forces. His spark not can shine without her by his side. Even if they are of different, nothing prevented to swear eternal love, were willing to fight for this love.

A land bridge opening made Bulkhead sizzle. Who will be messing up that moment so sweet? As he hung up the Communicator, Ratchet must have sent someone demand him, but such was the shock of it when he noticed that whoever was ahead was Breakdown and he found himself surrounded by Vehicons already with their weapons an orderly for them.

Bulkhead placed Miko on the floor and asked her to run to a safe place, and use your mobile phone to warn Ratchet. But as soon as he placed it on the floor, one Vehicon with a shot made him fell to the floor. Miko tried to get back at him, but found himself trapped in the hands of one Vehicon.

Two Vehicons accepting orders from Breakdonw if were putting the weapon in the nape of Bulkhead, while another gave the girl to him.

"No one comes to prevent. Or I will close my hand and crush it. Heard? "

"Mr. This is a crime punishable with Dea ... ".

Bulkheads saw the Vehicon being targeted and fall with open breast and burned on the ground.

At the beginning the cries of Miko were outrageous, but it suddenly became pure terror. She screamed in a way that Bulkhead never saw scream like that. The sounds he heard coming from Breakdonw were disgusting. The bastard had no idea what I was doing. Miko was very different for him. It is not a common femme ...

At that he noted that all Vehicons were suffering with it. They disapproved of what they were seeing. They turned to face. Drifted, covered their faces. One asked forgiveness without stopping.

"Mr. If we try to prevent it. He kills her. .. ".

This was a crime that even the Decepticons not accepts.

When everything was over, Breakdown appeared with an air of satisfaction and sadistic. Happy.

"I knew that hurting her I you would cause a major pain."

When the bridge opened again, he had a surprise.

"You don't come your useless."

One of the Vehicons said doing-nothing.

"We prefer to die or be executed by Autobot honorably, or spend our enerjon flying up to the ship, than crossing the bridge with a bastard like you."

"As you want to." Breakdonw said killing half a dozen of them. One of them is stuck behind the rocks and was saved. He knew that he was the sole survivor of a massacre and the only witness to a barbaric crime. He was the only one who could help.

He saw the scene in silence. Miko was dropping on the ground fully nude. She was bruised and had blood around. Bulkhead approached slowly and very carefully, he made his hand cupped and hosted close to your face. With the index finger, he gave a caress of her head and in her back, so she knew that he was there with her. She was now safe. After he made a sound softly, and an air comes out of your mouth. Perhaps a smell along with this sound that Miko could recognize and know that they would be safe as well.

The Vehicon saw the tears of Bulkhead falling made rains on that fragile and wounded body. As if he tried to wash their wounds.

The Vehicon couldn't remain indifferent it, he needed to do their part. At least he would no longer be one of everyone in the production line. It would make a difference. He approached Bulkhead, he knew the risk they ran. But he knows that by law the crime needed a witness. He would be the witness. He betrays his race, even if it meant his death. Even though always say that the Vehicons are not entitled to All-Spark. But he would have his spark desligado with honour.


	2. Chapter 2

When Bulkhead crossed the bridge. Ratchet noted that had something very wrong. He can already note that the signs of Miko were not normal. They were weak, was going through. When he looked at the small be helpless in the hands of Bulkhead, he almost came off.

"What that bastard did?" Ratchet knew that the question was unnecessary because he recognized the marks in Miko.

Optmus Prime approached quietly, but the prime's calm was not enough to keep it firm. He turned his face closing the eyes, a tear trickled down his face.

"Ratchet. You and Jack to take to the hospital immediately. I'll contact Megatron. "

Ratchet has taken advantage of the fact that it is an ambulance to ignore any traffic rule, while Jack warned her mother about the State of Miko. Bulkhead was just behind. Never an Autobot violated so many rules in history. But within his spark, Ratchet prayed to primes by Miko, if regretful about each broken that made it or whenever said something hard to her.

"I kill the bastard who did this! I swear! " Said Jack.

"Jack. Was Breakdown. He that did this to her. "

Ratchet felt the kid's temperature almost disappear with its color as this would be possible. But arrived at the hospital and a medical team was already ready to receive Miko.

Junno noticed a doctor who was not part of this team. When noticed the blue eyes and the shape of the eyes, she recognized Ratchet. He was with his white hair and a white lab coat. His expression begged not to be away from Miko. Juno consented with the head, but the team soon realized that he was not of the hospital and took him out before the operating room. "Don't worry. I will keep you informed whenever possible. " Ratchet stood looking the doctors disappearing with one of his sparklings in the hallway.

When turned, noticed Bulkhead already standing on its rear. He was more awkward. Big guy, with an army clothes, black hair, he actually was inspired by Wesley Snipes in the film Blade. The only difference was that I was overweight.

Right behind arrived a young woman, and Jack embraced and she gave breath. Arcee was with Black hair tied back, white t-shirt with a denim jacket making set with pants.

Everyone was apprehensive for news. But nobody was talking about what was going on. The waiting hurt a lot.

At that time. Junno has arrived. Ratchet ran toward pushing all around, regardless who should be most concerned would be Bulkhead.

The relief was visible on it, but she should stay a long time in the hospital. The wound was too deep. Have to register an accident in the quarries, would not have to register a rape caused by a Decepticon. Was a great Lucky she survives .

When Breakdown entered the laboratory of Doctor Decepticon Knockout, he felt chills when he saw the smile of satisfaction. He felt a very strong malaise in its spark. Two of the Vehicons who were with them said "sorry", and left without looking him in the face.

Knockout knew Breakdown enjoyed torturing some Vehicons, but they acted so very strange this time. "What you made Breakdonw?"

"I wasn't going to count, but as you're my best friend ... I count. "

Knockout did not understand. But he felt a ball in the throat. As much as he would like to Breakdown, which he would hear would make all its worship disappear.

"I always wanted to get revenge me on Bulkhead. Always wanted to catch it at all. Today I got it. I hurt in the worst possible way. "

"You not are going to say that you eliminated that little girl ...".

"Do Not ... She will live to tell the history ... How her feel me inside her. .. ".

Knockout had a glass with a liquid and dropped, he took his hand to his mouth. His fingers trembled and a disgusted by his friend came to the fore.

"I don't believe that you did it."

Megatron went by in the hallway when he heard the cries of Knockout.

"You're a Monster! Dislike of humans is one thing. Do this is another. This is an unacceptable crime even for our race. "

Megatron sabia que se ele invadisse o local mudariam de assunto, portanto ficou de fora ouvindo a conversa.

"Raping a femme is unacceptable, even for a Decepticon. You raped a human Sparkling. "

"So Optmus not lied when he came into contact. I said that I will returning the contact; and is what I will do. Breakdown will pay for what he did. The problem is the witness unrelated to crime. "

When Miko started open my eyes, she still felt the pain. It was not as strong as at the moment. She was sedated, but couldn't move right. She tried to move.

"Ypi, Ypi, Ypi." She recognized the voice of Ratchet, but she could not see. Only a doctor who came to meet him and helped to straighten a loving mode. When she looked in his eyes that she recognized him.

"Ratchet?" He smiled at her. It was a surprise. Ratchet never smiles. But he was smiling. She looked around the room and looked more like a botanical garden. Had so many flowers that would be able to kill an allergic. Miko was blindsided by an affectionate embrace of Ratchet, he held in his arms.

"We think that we were going to lose it."

Everything may have left Miko sensitive, also sensitized. Because she returned the hug. Even sense pain, she wanted to take advantage of that moment rare that Ratchet was not being boring.

"Bulkhead is in off a few hours. The Night he will comes back. "

Perhaps at this point Miko was still not remembering what really had happened, but a flash of have gone through his mind and he realized his expression was grim now.

"Miko. I know how much will be difficult this time. But we are all on your side, and we will take care of you. "


	3. Chapter 3

Optmus faced Megatron. That meeting was definitely not willingly to neither. Two Vehicons were present together with Starscream, and Optmus along with Bulkhead and Arcee.

"At first I did not believe in such a charge, but so was passing by Knockout's lab I heard Breakdown confessing, but at the time we went to arrest him he had already fled."

One of the Vehicons began to make a sound, like a cry. Megatron turned to him.

"What now?"

The Vehicon if placed on his knees before the Mech leaders begging for forgiveness. But if tried to save Miko, Breakdown would close the hand of time crushing it. He was forced to stay there looking at everything. Breakdown forced him to watch everything.

"How can he do it with that child?"

As a ball in a corner the Vehicon cried blaming himself cannot save Miko. Optmus approached. "If this will serve as a relief. She survived and will be good. But if you really want to help. Is the witness unlinked that we need."

The Vehicon looked at Optmus. If he had face, he smile and agree.

Megatron looked at Optmus with regret in her eyes. "I don't have much to say Prime. But I want to follow the law and tradition. Stops prevent risks. The Vehicon will be in your protection. Because I am afraid that Breakdown comes to the ship to kill him. But I want as soon as possible, ask apologies personally to Miko. "

Same Bulkhead not liking the idea, this would have to happen. It was a tradition, was in law. They would have to swallow a lot now.

The Vehicon seemed more a puppy in a House of strangers. He was looking for a corner where would be unnoticed and would not give problem anyone.

It was on that day that he learned for the first time what it was kindness.

Ratchet offered him.

"Take a decontamination bath."

Nothing more. After all he went through, it would feel good. For a Vehicon, a shower that was a luxury to great warriors.

When he came out, his armor was clean.

Ratchet led him to the Med-bay and made repairs. He was well taken care of and he felt like crying when he felt a gentle hand touch his. Arcee's hand took his hand to a cube of enerjon that was giving you.

The Vehicon before going for a reload asked for Bulkhead not keep anger him. If he could, he would avoid such evil. But give news of the girl.

That moment Miko started to scream. She would like to flee of something else, she can't, was like she fights with ghosts. Bulkhead put his hand in her shoulder.

"Miko. You are safe now."

Miko see to Bulkhead. Was the first time when she saw his holoform, but she know who is he, because the blue eyes was unmistakable.

Miko embraced bulkhead like one castaway grabs a buoy, and start to cry.

In Decepticon's space ship, Dreadwing sees to Breakdown with disgust. For a long time he was thinking about like some Decepticons are behaving. The Breakdown's action leaves him in shock. Dreadwing was one Decepticon who has his way to thinks, but he has his conduct code, and he never had courage to say, but he likes humans.

"They are here millions of year before us." He says. "They are so funny. Other day I appeared to one human and I said. "Good morning". He screamed and jumped out of the bridge. Fortunately was in a river."

O Vehicon who was there, just looked to him.

This was one of the moments when the missing of his brother hurts very much.

Dreadwing just goes out. That place was not to him. One Deceptcon raped one human, his brother was dead for other Deceptcons, and Megatron doesn't made anything about this.

He looked to Breakdown with disgust, he would like to vomit the enerjon every time when he hears his voice.

"How do you had courage to done that with that little girl?"

Dreadwing was preparing himself to leave the ship when Megatron called him.

"The Lord is pretending indifference to Breakdonw not flee?"

"Yes. We have to take Breakdonw to…"

That moment Megatron saw Breakdown laughing of him.

"shit! He heard everything."

Breakdonw opens one bridge and disappears.


	4. Chapter 4

When Miko opened her eyes, she saw Jack in her side. The boy was there and with him was one woman. When Miko saw her eyes, she saw. Was Arcee.

Jack was controlling himself to not cry. But he would like to embrace Miko and say how much she is special to him.

He lives discussing with her, but Miko was one girl that every boy discusses but can't live away.

The news about the Rape was subjects in all of the school. Jack not waits joke like some guys was making. His enemies since that episode with Knockout and the race car, he would hold out, but Sierra. She found one porn site where has Asian girls making sex violent, and showed in the school saying to everybody that Miko works to that site.

"She likes this. She loved that." She said laughing.

Jack never imagined one bulling like Sierra was making. He knew that Miko had problem with Bulling, but she never gave attention. Jack fought with the boys and Sierra, he was suspended for one week. When his Mother knew the motive, she was not believed. His son defended a friend and was suspended, the group that made the Bulling, and it only took an earful. The site was not more in the net.

Now Miko was there so fragile.

The doctors did not want to go into detail about the girl's injuries. Only Ratchet knew about this, because he was passing by doctor. When he knew he felt one terrible pain in his spark. He made one promise to not say this for nobody.

Jack catches her hand holding near his chest. Miko felt his hot hands holding her hand. She tried to smile.

The doctors were taking the drugs slowly, soon Miko might be more aware.

That moment Miko smiled.

Bulkhead is coming. She knew how is his holoform, but who was the other with him?

"Hi kid. He said with caress in his voice coming with one big smile."

"Wheeljack?"

Arcee was surprise.

Bulkhead knew that with Wheeljack there, Miko will feel better. Wheeljack gave one kiss in her hand and smiled, and Arcee goes to Bulkhead.

"Is he knows?"

"Yes. I told him. He destroyed stones most tall him in one angry attack. After this wanted see her."

"We will face one hard moment now."

Knockout was in one mission when he saw Breakdonw calling to him.

"I would like that you never more talks with me."

"Why baby? Are you with jealous?

"I am with disgust..."

Breakdown pulled him by the arm.

"I need enerjon, and you will catch to me…"

"Never Breakdonw. It's over."

Knockout felt one slap in his face he never imagined something so hurt like that.

"I will show you who gives the order here."

Knockout felt himself played in the stones, after that was only pain.

Soundwave received one signal of S.O.S from Knockout.

Starscream and some Vehicons goes to there and when arrived, Starscream put his fingers in his mouth in horror.

"Lord Megatron. Is better sees this."


	5. Chapter 5

When Megatron arrived, he could not believe what found. He had no idea that Breakdown could reach so low. Much less Knockout, who had just been his victim. The Red Mech was shrunk into a corner, he cried in pain, shame and because his pride had been hurt and betrayed. He told for Megatron the motive such brutality. It was revolting. More and more things were getting out of control. The Alliance with the Autobots would be made and would be hunting this madman.

At the hospital, Miko scoffed to the soup.

"Looks vomit."

Rafael was trying to convince her to eat.

"Please Miko. It's for your own good.

"Miko looked at the soup with disgust.

"Miko. I promise to take you eat that crap that you love when you leave here. But please. Eat that. "

Insisted Ratchet.

The pale face of the doctor is normal because the holoform can't has blood; given him that

Healthy color, but Miko could see that he was worried with her. Miko made grimace and eats the soup.

"Is not so bad." She said.

She would not need pass long time sedated, but needed the analgesic yet, all day, one psychologist came to see her, and maybe in one week she will back to her home.

Bulkhead never imagined himself feeling jealous of Optmus Prime, but he has to use one holoform so charming.

Starts to perfect brow and hair slicked back. One perfect brown hair. His face was one not old man, but not very young; but 35 years old. One aligned chin with one perfect goatee. That's goatee that young likes to use.

To finish, the blues eyes gave in his face a view of an angel.

One strong neck over large shoulders.

He was using one blue t-shirt with one red jacket, blues jeans and social shoes. Optmus could uses gloves, but he not was using.

When Miko saw him, her eyes shone like stars, and he was so paternal with her.

Knockout was crying in one corner. He can't believe what happened with him. Breakdown never used violence with him, he never screamed, never… Knockout cries alone. He never will betray Megatron. Even for Breakdown. Now he never will look in his face. That moment he remembered of Miko.

Oh my Primus. Was terrible to her….

That moment one fact comes in his memory. One tragedy in Cybertron, the sparkmates of Megatron and Starscream were killed.


	6. Chapter 6

Megatronus was one great gladiator, and he has many femmes in his side. But his spark was for only one femme. Sunshine. In age of Earth. Sunshine was very young to Megatron. Was like one teenager with 15 years old with one mature man with 45 years old. But Sunshine and Megatronus were in love, and because Megatronus's states this love was possible.

Sunshine was one femme perfect. Was like if she was made to him. She never complained when he was with bad humor, and she was very lovely when she had to take care of his hurts.

Was time of the peace. Megatronus, Orionpax, Elitaone and Sunshine could walk together by Cybertron's way, and was in this time when Cybertron was haunted by one maniac.

Nobody could understand why he was making this. Femmes were appearing raped and sparkling in off line by one violence terrible.

Every bot knows what happen with the bot who commits one crime of rape.

"Off line."

I know. Is too hard. But one great nation is formed in hard laws.

Megatronus was with his femme and in pride with his sparkling Carel. One mech with smart green eyes like Sunshine.

The Mech like one children need one education and Sunshine was with him in one local like one school. Megatronus if was not in fight like gladiator, was with Orionpax, when he receives one call. Megatronus flies in his ship mode to local.

The maniac attacked there and made Sunshine and Carel one of his victims. The brutality was so terrible. Megatron embraced Sunshine and Carel in his strong arms and cried.

There saw Starscream for the first time. He was embracing one femme to.

"Please Silverstar. Don't go."

The femme was living yet but very weak. He cries very much. But she was in off line.

Never knew who made that.

Primus!

Knockout put his fingers in his face.

Breakdown killed Megatron's Sparkmatter. He killed Starscream's Sparkmatter. He killed the Megatron's sparkling…So. He is responsible by that sparkling's massacre.

Knockout remembered when he was doctor with Ratchet in Cybertron. He was working in one area like pediatrics here in the Earth. One night one maniac killed all sparkling there. Was one great tragedy in Cybertron.

Knockout felt disgust by himself. He was in love by one maniac.

"I need to talk with Megatron…"

"Hay Jack… Why you not talking with me?"

Jack pulled Sierra's hands out.

"I feel disgust of you."

"Are you with pity of Miko?

Jack would like to give one slap in her face.

"If you was one guy I would full you of punches"

Miko takes him out of his sanity, but he likes her. She is his friends. She knows more about his problem than other person. He could not see that girl who said to Megatron take in his ass, now so fragile in one hospital's bed.

When he was going to his home, his mother called. Miko was coming to base.


	7. Chapter 7

Wheeljack calls to base. He was very scared. Something terrible happened. When the Autobots arrived. Wheeljack was with one human in his hands. He was crying very much because he couldn't save her. She was dead when he found her in the stones naked and violated. The signal showed. Breakdown made one more victim.

Wheeljack blamed himself, because was near the Jackhammer and he not heard anything.

"Don't blame yourself Wheeljack." Said Optmus.

But Wheeljack just looks to that delicate creature in his hand. She was alone in the cold, with pain, all night, asking for help and nobody come to help her.

"Give me she Wheeljack. I need take to humans and they will find her family, and take the necessary measures."

Ratchet felt one terrible sensation in his spark when he took that iced body. He always touched in his little friends with hot body. Or when they were with fever and most hot.

"I want his head." Wheeljack said.

Wheeljack was thinking in Miko now and all fear that she felt, knowing that she was coming to the base he now prefers to stay calm and go to see her.

Knockout goes to Megatron. The red Mech was pale, and in those last days Megatron was more complacent with all Decepticons. The Lord of the Darkness noticed something different in his doctor.

"What happens Knockout? There any news about Breakdown?"

Knockout fell of knee in his front.

"Forgive me Master…. Forgive me..."

Megatron doesn't understand what is happened, but his spark was telling to him that something nothing good was happening.

"I discovered who killed your Sparkmatter, the Starscream's sparkmeter and your sparkling."

"Don't plays with me… You know that I am looking for this son of…"

"Breakdonw was…. He made this…." Knockout starts to cry. "All this time he was here. With us. Waiting for one moment to come back to make everything again, and I was stupid, and fell myself in love by him. Now after what happened with Miko, with me… I joined the parts and saw everything."

Knockout cried in disgust by himself.

That moment something unexpected happened. Megatron gave the hand to Knockout

"Now isn't time to difference. We have to join our strength and look for Breakdown for destroy him."

That moment Megatron hears one sound like someone was choking. Starscream was there making everything to not cry.

"So was Breakdown? Was he who killed my dreams, my life, my world?"

"Starscream! I am so sorry!" Starscream gave some steps to back."

"No Megatron. You never liked me. You can't sorry…."

"He killed my family too."

Starscream felt one wall in his backs and fell in the floor crying like one child.

"Now I understand why he looked to me with that look of debauchery. He was here and nobody imagined who he was..."

Starscream couldn't finishes the sentence.

"I would like to be alone for one moment."

"Ok Starscream I understand."

Starscream go out of the space-ship disappearing.

The Ambulance arrived in the base making one great noise with his sirens. Now Ratchet was not making that because was taking someone injured, but because he was happy. In one corner in his spark, he likes to have the children near him, in the base. Where he can see every time. Like one overprotective father. Now after what happened with Miko. He will be insupportable.

Miko couldn't walk to the couch. Ratchet put her there, and putted Rafael and Jack like stewards.

"I am ok Ratchet not crippled…"

"Ype! Ype! Ype! Ype! You will make what the doctors said, and I am one doctor too. Are you remember?"

"Who is he?"

Miko saw the sad Vehicon in one corner of the base.

"He is in our side Miko. He tried to save you and intend to help us to capture Breakdown. Because this, he need our protection. Please. Don't have fear."

The Vehicon looked to Miko.

"Thanks by all spark… you are ok."

The Vehicon would like to take her in his hand and feel her. But was with fear to be reprimanded, but Ratchet says to him to come next her. He put his hand near the couch and he could feel her touch his finger.

He doesn't say anything about these days. He knows how much this could hurt her, but he knew how much he is important now, and he will make his part.

Bulkhead and Wheeljack arrived when Miko was talking with the Vehicon.

"We would have to give one name to him."

The bot looks amazing. One name? This is like to give the freedom to him.

Wheeljack saw Miko relieved. After the terrible moments in that morning, when he saw Miko safe in the base, was one happiness to him.

"When Optmus arrive. He will choices one name for you." Said Ratchet.


	8. Chapter 8

"I would like to call him Kouky." Miko said. "Was my kitty's name in japan."

"What happened with Kouky/?" Ratchet asked curious.

"Fled to the street and unfortunately one car can't stop…"

Bulkhead gave one husky head in Ratchet. "You never know when be quiet?" Ratchet leaves one object fall and break.

"Bulkhead! I needed this!"

"If you like this name. You can call me of Kouky." The Vehicon said with his face near Miko.

Like Soundwave, the Vehicons doesn't have expression, but across his movement can see his emotions, and he was happy, his voice is one way to see this too.

Miko embraced one of his fingers that were near her. She knew that he was feeling bad with all was happening. The bot stay quiet for one long time. He never felt something like that. Vehicons was made to die in wars. No be happy, no to love, no have the best of the life. These goods things will be for the Decepticons.

He couldn't understand what was happening in his spark. But was good. If his mission is die in one battle, he will die by her.

Bulkhead growled softly to the scene, and made Wheeljack to fall in laugh.

"What do you are laughing? This is not funny?"

Optmus came after one long meet with Megatron. He was with one tired expression and goes to Ratchet saying something. Miko only understands "Megatron was pale."

Ratchet made one expression who doesn't like what he hears, but he needs to agree. He only looks to Miko when Optmus goes to her side.

"Miko, is very important your participation in this moment."

Miko looks to his eyes. She trusts him like one daughter trusts in her father.

Wouldn't be pleasant, but after the disgust happen Megatron would like to have one meet with all Altobots and ask forgiveness to Miko. To make the promise that Breakdown would pay by his crime according the law.

Miko agreed with the meet that would happen in few days.

Bulkhead gritted the teeth; he didn't like this, Wheeljack too. Ratchet was feeling himself like one protector of Miko; he passed one good time with her in the hospital. During the night when was not allowed visits, he remained like one doctor's holoform, and Miko had someone familiar near her.

The true Ratchet pretended be doesn't likes the children, but he is crazy by Miko, Jack and Rafael.

"The Decepticons are terrible, but they have one honor code, Megatron after to lost his Sparkmate and his Sparkling in one massacre he made this law. Never kill femmes. Only if this femme be one soldier in battle, never rape one femme or um Mach; don't matter if they are or not enemy or friend and never... Never kill one Sparkling."

Optmus looked to everybody present there.

"To Megatron this was the most terrible of the crimes of Breakdonw. He raped one human female, sparkling, and now he knew that he made this again and killed this woman. He will have the maxim penalty"

"What is this maxim penalt?"

"Deade!"


	9. Chapter 9

Miko stand and walked to the stairs when she hears.

"Yip, yip, yip. Where the Miss thinks she is going?"

"The W.C.." She answered.

"The doctors said to not make any efforts to walk."

"But I need to pee."

Miko felt Kouky's hand taking her near of the door of the W.C.,

"Ok. Now, she has not made any efforts."

When Miko came out of the W.C., Kouky took her to the couch.

"My God, I will stay badly educated."

When Jack arrived, Miko noticed that was not the time school ends, but she hears Rafael talking to Ratchet that Jack was expelled because he quarreled with some people. The mystery was his mother, June was not screaming at him like she usually would do, instead, she said that she was proud of him.

Maybe one day Jack told her what happened.

Jack had ice cream and soda to him.

"I remembered that today we're watching a monsters movie, and I brought this for us."

Jack hates monster movies, why he is doing this? Miko can't understand, but she can see a malicious smile on Ratchet's face.

The next day Miko will have to meet with Megatron, and she was nervous, Maybe Jack was trying to calm her.

That night was very funny. Miko and Jack were on the couch, to their backs was Kouky, but he had his hands over his eyes.

"Relax Kouky! It's only a movie, it does not exist!"

When Bulkhead saw Jack and Miko together, he felt jealous, but he knew that this is natural. But she is his Miko. His girl. Now one human boy is stealing his girl. He pushed Kouky to the side and put his face between Miko and Jack. Bulkhead likes monster movies.

"What part is it at now?"

Miko leaned her head against his chin as if he was lacking, after the accident, Bulkhead was with the other Autobots to meet with Megatron. He was away from her.

He leaned his face to her.

"I wouldn't want see this horror movie," Kouky said going to other part.

Bulkhead felt that it took minutes for her breathing to calm, he noticed that she was sleeping up against him like she used to do.

"Optimus let me take her with me to my room tonight. Please?" Optimus knew that there was nothing wrong this. In Bulkhead's room it is more calm, and Miko can sleep better away from all of the noises in the great room.

Bulkhead took Miko with him, he didn't need recharge, and can stay with her all night. All night, Miko sleeps in his hand. Bulkhead was uncomfortable with what was happening. The rape, the meeting with Megatron, the bullying that Jack told to his mother; the motive why he was expelled from school.

Miko that moment was sleeping indifferent in his hand, maybe the best sleep that she was having after the rape. She was snoring. Miko snores when she was in a deep sleep.

Optimus saw Bulkhead looking to Miko with one tear in his eye.

"You can't blame yourself."

"She is the second person who I love and Breakdown did this."

Optimus remembered when Breakdown got the one femme Autobot that was with Bulkhead. He was worse. After the rape, he killed her in front of him. Now Miko. Fortunately, she lives, maybe by the sadist pleasure to see her with these terrible memories.

"Fortunately… She has you Bulkhead."

"If you knew how much I love her. It is like she is a second part of my spark."

Bulkhead took her near his spark.

Optimus starts to understand something very strong; something that he can't control.

The scene of the rape is in his mind. Breakdown will pay for that.

Miko would not walk for some days, maybe she was feeling pains, and her physical injures will heal fast. But her emotional might last forever. Bulkhead was using his holoform to help her to walk.

"Come on Miko. Just one step."

When Miko opens her eyes, Bulkhead was with her in his hand. She was in his room yet.

"Good morning my love."

Miko looked around and saw she was in Bulkhead's room. Miko knew that will be one difficult day. When she will meet with Megatron and the other Decepticons. Miko sat down in his hand when Ratchet came with her breakfast. June passed in the base that morning and took to her.

"I know that will very difficult for you Miko. But Megatron is waiting for us." Miko felt love in Optmus voice, and she trusts in him.

Bulkhead takes her in his hand to cross the bridge when Miko saw an open place. There was Megatron, Knockout, Starscream, Soundwave and some Vehicon.

With the Autobot were Optmus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Kouky.

"Is a Vehicon with you?" Megatron asked.

"Kouky is one optical witness. He is scared. He doesn't want to go back to your ship Megatron."

"I understand why." Knockout's face became sad.

Something froze in Miko's stomach. Knockout's reaction was not in vain.

"Can I talk Lord Megatron?" Kouky asked.

Megatron knew that he was the only survivor that day.

"Ok."

"After that monstrosity, we all refuse to go with Breakdown on the bridge. We said that we prefer death or go alone to the ship, than to be seen with him. So Breakdown killed everybody there."

"Why didn't you die?"

"I was hidden behind a stone; I was worried about the girl."

Megatron made a face that showed pain.

"Unfortunately it was confirmed. It was rape. And unfortunately we have to say something about you too, Knockout."

"Breakdown…."

"He wanted me to help him, and I said no."

That moment one of the Vehicons who was with Megatron started to tremble.

"Forgive me. I couldn't to stop him. I saw everything. But if we would make something, Breakdown would close his hand crushing her. Her scream is in my mind yet. Breakdown forced me to see everything. "

Kouky embraced his brother in spark.

"I understand your pain. But now I need forces to destroy this monster."

"We are the slag, slaves; we don't have femmes, place…"

"But we have honor."

That moment one sweet voice comes.

"Kouky. Bring your friend to me…"

"And we can meet one unconditional love."

But before the Vehicon could see Miko, Megatron asked to Bulkhead to talk with her. The Decepticons's Leader took her in his hand.

"Little girl. I promise in my name and in name of the Decepticons. Breakdown will pay by his crime. One day I intend to tell you about my family. But I can understand you and Bulkhead. I was a father too. Now I discovered that was Breakdown how killed my Sparkmate and my sparkling. He will pay for this."

Miko embraced his fingers.

"I trust you."


	10. Chapter 10

When Wheeljack calls the base again, the Autobots were in time to see the bot with one human in his hands. The place was characterized by one battle. Wheeljack fought with Breakdown, but now he won. Wheeljack was injured, but with the girl in his hand like would be the most precious thing of the world. Near him was Breakdonw tied and with one lesion in his helm. The enerjons was drawing by this lesion, but everybody there was indifferent this.

Wheeljack was celebrating the rescue of the girl, who was very scared yet, but happy to be live.

When Optmus comes and saw Breakdonw there growling and drooling like one a beast he preferred say to Megatron and take him to one neutral place.

Bulkhead was feeling himself bad to having to take Miko there; He was with the similar expression when he raped her, the hate was visible in Kouky, he not has expression, but was visible in him.

Bulkhead felt Miko's little fingers pressing his finger, her heart pulsing very fast, and her breath was very fast too when she saw Breakdown there. Bulkhead took Miko near his chest, near his spark. Where she can hear one gentle hum and welcoming warmth coming from inside. But nobody imagined see Bulkhead loose his calm like that day.

Breakdonw saw Miko and smiling to her said.

"You felt miss of my member in you baby?"

Bulkhead gave Miko to Kouky and jumped in Breakdonw. Nobody could stop him that moment.

Was every hate trapped inside his spark. Was on man defending his girl. The alpha defending his femme. His two hands were transformed in ball and his could not stop. When Wheeljack holds him and the Miko's voice called him come back to reality, Bulkhead saw Breakdown deformed, but laughing.

"You are one great idiot Megatron. Passed all your life searching by the killer of your Sparkmatter and you're sparkling and I was here in your face. And you Starscream? I never understand why. The most of all ugly, the nickname was commander ugly, won the love of Sparkling of General of Air commander. The femme most appetizing of all.

Hearing that. Starscream transformed in one other bot. Megatron not recognized him at the time, and if he not holds him, he would make with Breakdown what he made with Cliffjumper, so his claws only took out his eye patch.

Not was necessary one questioning, Breakdown was confessing everything.

Starscream felt his spark hurt when he talks about the only person how he loved in his life. A femme who preferred him than other Deceptiocns more famous than him, and when he asked why, she only said.

"You make me laugh."

His status was powerful, so to be one with her was not difficult. Starscream was not famous, but powerful, with most invitations. When her was killed much Deceptions were convicted, now they saw was wrong.

Knockout was in silence, he never imagined that the bot who he loved one day could be one monster. If one rape was so terrible to him, imagine to one human girl.

He saw Breakdonw making this with one femme, but he was in love and stayed quiet.

Optmus goes to Wheeljack.

"I don't know if you will want make this. But Megatron and I thinks that you are the best to make this. You passed one good time in the space, you are line one neutral."

Wheeljack looked to Breakdown. He would be one more Decepticon in his list, but now will different. Breakdonw is one criminal, will be executed. When Breakdown saw Wheeljack coming with his sword, he looks to Knockout.

"Will you permit our love finish that way?"

Knockout would like scream embraces him, but he saw Miko, she not walk yet, two humans died in his hand, Megatron's Sparkmatter and sparkling was killed by him. Starscream's Sparkmatter too. He killed more Sparkmatter and sparkling than those.

Knockout turned and closed his eyes, he only hear one metal cutting other metal, and hear one sound of the Breakdonw's head in the ground.

Knockout felt one delicate hand in his fingers. Miko was there looking to him. He was just one victim.

"I would like to be alone."

Knockout disappeared in the road. Was visible that he was suffering very much.

Arcee would not deny. She would like laugh of Starscream's pain. One revanchist by Cliffjumper, but when she saw Starscream hidden in one stone and crying like one child, she felt something different in her spark.

Maybe Starscream would be different if Breakdonw not killed his Sparkmatter, maybe he wouldn't kill Cliffjumper, and maybe he would be one Autobot. If Breakdonw would never make this, the war would never ´happen.

Like Cliffjumper. Starscream, Megatron, Miko and everybody there was one victim.

"She died in my arms. She tried not to show. But I could see in her eyes. She was with pain. She was trying to live; I could feel her spark going. My lovely Starfall. I could only give on kiss in her."

Starscream looked to Ratchet. He was there. He tried to save her, he tried to save Megatron's family, and he tried save many sparklings… He tried save… "By primus…" Arcee discovered that moment. He couldn't save his Sparkmatter.

When Arcee was going to Starscream she had one surprise. Megatron goes embraces him. They had one similar pain. Maybe this will make Megatron respect more Starscream and Starscream respect more Megatron.

Breakdown's body was destroyed and when the night comes. Everybody was gone for home.


	11. Chapter 11

Two year later. Miko was starting to forget that day. Yes. Physicality her scar not exist more, but her emotional is injured yet. When she is alone in the base with Ratchet, she sleeps in the couch, Ratchet take his holoform, Miko wake up with one hand in her shoulder.

"You were having other nightmare."

Miko dreams with Breakdonw yet. Tearing her clothes and destroying her dreams."

Miko will be removed to other school with Jack. Jack says that if Sierra or other guys make one joke with her, he will break his heck.

But bulkhead is worrying her. Everything that he was prepared to her that day was lost, maybe forever. After days in meditation, talking with Optmus, about his life and what he lost in his past. He would like to restart his life here in the Earth.

To Be one with Miko.

He knew that after this. He never will can back to Cybertron again, He know that when Miko die, maybe his life will finishes in days. But he was convicted. Miko and he was one by other.

"Bulkhead. You have to try again. Now Breakdown not can make anything to stop you."

Bulkhead looked to Miko. The only person who make he felt loved again after millions of years.

Not will be easy. Breaks one hall like Miko make around her during these years.

Night and night Miko wakes screaming and crying. "Let me…. Let me…"

Junno said to her go in one group of support to woman raped, but Miko showed resistance. But was time to Miko restarting her life.

The winter was coming and Miko was searching by the Bulkhead's spark all time to sleep.

"Come on Miko. Come on…." Bulkhead uses his fingers to play with her. Miko turned. "It's cold."

Bulkhead laugh.

"Are you with fear?"

Miko moaned.

Bulkhead laughed again when he saw her face dented and with its folds marked on her cheek.

He put she stand up.

"No excuse. You will go out today."

Kouky laugh when he saw Miko's face. The Vehicon was happy in the base, and he was meeting the children's love. Rafael and Bumblebee were very cool with him and he never was happy in his life that he was being there.

"Come on Kouky, I need your help." Arcee took him by his hand across the ground Bridge. This was being more frequent, and when any question had, Kouky's cheek is red.

Miko goes with Bulkhead to one hike. Was the first time after that terrible day, Bulkhead could feel her heart pulsing. He would like make her felt that emotions that she loved felt every day times ago. Miko not has idea how much she is special, she is important to him.

Miko was sited in his shoulder looking the sky.

"Miko!?"

"Uhm?"

Bulkhead tilted his head to her side and he felt her head in his chin.

"I will not back to Cybertron."

"Why Bulk? You said that…"

"You are most important than this."

Miko stops and look to him.

Bulkhead was giving up of his planet to stay with her.

"I want join my spark with your soul."

Miko could have one idea what this is. Ratchet teaches about many things Rafael, Jack and her.

They passed much things together, suffered much things. Nobody knows more about Bulkhead and Miko than Bulkhead and Miko.

Miko smiled to Bulkhead when she felt his fingers taking her near his chest.

Miko was not feeling fear, she was happy. For first time in her life, finality she was happy after terrible moments.

Miko closes the eyes when she saw one light involving her. She felt every love that Bulkhead feel to her and much more she can imagine. She never imagined that Bulkhead could loves her so much like he loves her, like she felt this moment.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bulkhead never back to Cybertron. Never more.

**THANKS FOR YOUR ATENTION**


End file.
